I have a Half Sister named Valereigh!
by Salvatores.Winchesters
Summary: My entire life I thought I had only one family member ever, my mother. Basically, my entire life was a lie, at least almost all of it. You're probably wondering who I am. Well let's just say; I'm not a Sanchez. But a, Lodge. Sound familiar because it should. New York? Veronica Lodge, Yup! Hi, I'm Valereigh Lodge... Veronica's Half Sister and welcome to my story.


PROLOGUE

My entire life I thought I had only one family member ever, my mother. My father never wanted me so he left us. Left with his much richer and more beautiful family. All that man ever wanted in life was money. He never wanted a family, at least not with us. At least that's what my mother says. But how would I know what's true or not. I wouldn't because my entire life was a lie. At least almost all of it. You're probably wonder who I am and just when I'll start my story. Well let's just say… I'm not a Garcia. But a… Lodge. Sound familiar because it should. Maybe you've heard it in New York probably with the name of Veronica… Veronica Lodge. Yup! That's… not me. I'm the other Lodge sister. Wait Veronica never had a sister! *Gasp* But she did. Just not with her mother. But with mine. Hi… My name is Valereigh… Valereigh Garcia Lodge; and I'm Veronica Lodge's sister, well… half sister; and welcome to my story.

Chapter 1

It all starts 20 years ago, I know what you're thinking. 2o?! I'm not 20 but I was conceived 16 years ago, that leaves 4 years. 4 years my mother had been working for The Lodge's. This was while they lived in New York; That fourth year she had been working for them she got pregnant with none other than Hiram Lodge. Now you're probably wondering how, well you aren't as smart as you think then. Obvi, they had an affair, they had been having affairs for about 1 year and a half till one day she felt so ill that she has to take some time off. That's when she found out she was pregnant… with me. But when she told him about the pregnancy he fired her and said she had to leave. He didn't want his family to know since they also had a daughter on the way. He didn't want us to be there since he didn't have money to keep him with us and leave them. Of course, that's just how my bastard of a father was, and still is. My mother told him that she would only leave if only he had given us enough money to at least stabilize us till she could get a job. He said no and told her that if she didn't leave him and his family that she would make sure I was never born. She then proceeded to threaten him and say that she would confront his wife, Hermione Lodge, about the affairs and how he got her pregnant. He fell for her threat and gave her $40,000+ for not only me and my things, diapers, clothes, etc., but also for a plane ticket back to Riverdale; which my mother is originally from and where she stayed since she was fired from her job back in New York.

Chapter 2

Ever since then we have been living in Riverdale. I was now 16; and going to Riverdale High. With my friends of life and boyfriend; Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper, and Kevin Keller… Ever since then ALL I had ever known was our small town of Riverdale till something terrible happened… Someone had killed Jaon Blossom, twin brother to Cheryl Blossom aka Queen Biatch of the school. Everyone knew to never mess with her. Cause if you did then you had made a huge mistake if not the biggest one of your life. Trust me I would know I was her rival for Queen B. of the school. But I'm nothing like her, I may be a bitch but only on occasion, only for her. To show her that she really isn't the biggest baddest bitch of all Riverdale. When you think of my Betty, Archie, Kevin, and Jughead, you don't really think about them being friend with me because of how I am, but if you don't want Cheryl "Bombshell" Blossom to explode at you then you were my friend I had your back and you had mine; that's how it worked, even with me. But cheryl was the opposite she just wanted people to get her back while she would never have your. You were her shield, and she won't to hesitate to throw you under the bus to save her life. "You better than I" she would say. Save her ass before anyone else's unless you were her family but even then she wouldn't.


End file.
